Love Quadrangular
by Emilia-InkHeart
Summary: Tom loves Harry, but he never had the courage to tell him. Now he found out Harry is with Dougie, he can only swell in self-pity. or is there someone to help him get over it? SLASH! Flones. Side Pudd. it was my first story, so be nice.
1. Chapter 1

4 years.  
4 years of hiding, of burning, of pain and of love.  
4 years of keeping that secret.  
I've decided already to go on like that.  
So why did this have to happen?

###

That's what it was like for Tom.  
He was speechless and hurt when he found out that the love of his life had someone else to warm them through the cold winter.  
And the worse part was that it was one of his best friends and band mates that he chose.  
Tom looked paralyzed at the two figures spread on the bed in Harry's room.  
He could not believe his eyes.  
For so long he had kept his love for Harry secret because he feared rejection, and  
now to find out that he might have a huge chance when it was too late?  
That - is a tragedy.  
But what could he do now? Harry had found a person that he loved and loved him  
back, and Tom had no right to interfere.  
He slowly backed away from the door and closed it silently behind him.  
Heart dangerously beating at the speed of light in his chest, and still breathing fast, tom leaned against the door frame and tried to shake the images out of his head, But with no use.  
Harry was with Dougie.  
And knowing that hurt.

###

It has been 3 days since the incident, they were on tour now, and Tom was going insane.  
He hadn't slept so well because of the thoughts and images that won't leave him alone.  
And the heart ache from only looking at Harry... unbearable.  
Having a conversation was out of the question, and they all felt that something want right.  
Especially Harry.  
When they were at a music shop yesterday, and Harry had asked Tom to help him and Dougie to chose a bass for Doug, Tom rejected the offer and went to the bus claiming that he wasn't feeling well.  
Usually Tom would gladly agree to help and rush to Dougie's side with that amazing  
one-dimple smile of his that could knock angels off of their feet.

"And? What do you what me to do 'bout that, harry? I'm the one in love with him, not the other way around. I won't have any effect."

"That's not true. You're his best friend. He will tell you what's wrong. Please, Danny.  
At least try."

Danny sighed but agreed to help. Well, he was madly in love with. And he couldn't bring himself to look Tom in the eyes when he was like that.

"Fine. But I can't promise you anything will change."

"Thanx Dan. That's all I'm asking for."


	2. Chapter 2

To wait such a long period of time just to get your heart broken..

That's simply torture.

Harry's voice echoed in Danny's head as he sat at the table looking at the gloomy Tom who was sitting on the sofa and staring blankly out of the window.

He could swear on his life that Harry arranged things so that he and Tom will be in the same hotel room so they could have all the time in the world to talk. 'Saving money' my ass! He thought to himself. But then focused on Tom.  
It pained him to see Tom so miserable.

_'He will tell you what's wrong with him. Please Danny, at least try'._

He knew harry was right. Tom will tell him. And even if not, he at least tried.  
And still, he had known Tom for 6 years, and yet, he had never seen Tom this upset before. And that meant something.  
If something was getting Tom down that much, it had to be something really bad.  
Danny shivered at some options that creeped into his head.  
He had to stop watching all these drama movies he had been watching lately.  
But first thing first,  
He gathered all of his courage and cleared his throat before he spoke.

"Tom?" Tom looked at him as if he only now noticed Danny being in the same room as he, but said nothing. "We need to talk".

Tom looked at him puzzled.  
Danny started to feel nervous, but kept a straight face. And then he remembered Giovanna calling him earlier.  
Danny decided to start with that as a joke. _Yeah... ease up the tension.. That'll work!_

"Tom, if your girlfriends' gonna keep on calling me every 5 minutes 'cause you're not answering your phone, we're getting Divorced!"

Tom looked at Danny as if he just popped out of nowhere wearing a pink bunny suit.  
And then he remembered that one interview where Danny said that he felt like he was married to him, and burst out with laughter.  
Danny smiled at seeing Tom laughing and enjoying himself again and couldn't help but chuckle a bit himself.

"But now seriously, Tom, you need to answer your phone".

Then something changed. Tom got silent and serious.  
The tone he spoke with was annoyed and somewhat mean.

"Screw her. Next time she calls you, tell her I'm breaking up with her".

Danny was Shocked. Tom and Giovanna have been for so long together, and so madly in love, this wasn't even funny.  
There was a part of Danny what was happy that they will break up (well, he was madly in love with Tom himself), but all of his other parts screamed that this was terribly wrong.

"W-what? Why?"

"Simple. 'Cause I don't love her".

Tom started to head towards the door, leaving a frozen & speechless Danny to stare at his back.

"And besides..." he added without even looking at Danny "I'm 'married'".

That woke Danny from his gaze. Just as Tom past him, Danny grabbed his wrist. Tom turned around to glare at him, and Danny realized in what a dangerous state he is.  
Tom was as pissed as Dougie being woken up at 6:00AM.  
Not good.

"What?" Tom growled.

Danny looked at him, painfully worried. He didn't like this Tom. He wanted the funny and cheerful Tom back. He wanted back the Tom he had fallen in love with. And the guy standing in front of him now wasn't him.  
Danny shifted his gaze to their hands. Even though Tom was as angry as hell, he made no move to free his hand from Danny's.  
Danny felt his heartbeat rising, but fought to keep cool.

"I just... I'm worried 'bout you. It's just..."

yes, it was hard to talk to Tom then he was like he could any minute turn into a snake and bite your head off your shoulders.

"'it's' what?"

Danny lifted his head and looked at Tom with the most insuring and soft smile he could manage.

"It just hurts to see you like this... I... I just want you to be happy".

That wasn't all of course, but Danny knew that he couldn't tell Tom how he really felt. Because if he did, Tom will definitely never talk to him again.  
Tom, on the other hand, didn't really buy that.  
He looked at their hands. He could feel Danny's heart-beat.  
1..2..3..  
then, like a flash-back, Tom recalled something he saw on the TV not so long ago.  
Anger was filling him up as his other hand reached to grab Danny's hand which was holding his first.  
He took Danny's hand and held it up between their faces, and looked straight into Danny's eyes.

"Why?"

Danny looked at him confused.

"'why'? 'Cause... 'cause your my best friend"

1..2...3...4...  
Tom buried his thumb deeper into Danny's wrist vein.

"Liar".

"W-what?"

"You're lying! Your Pulse shows it! It slowed down!"

"T-Tom! Stop that! You're scaring me!"

"Not until you tell me why!"

Tom was so angry he barely even realized what he was doing anymore.  
But then he saw the pain in Danny's eyes. He released Danny's hand and backed a couple of steps away.

"I... I'm sorry. I'm just under a lot of stress right now and... I just don't really like it when people lie to me... not that I think you're a liar but... you know... Oh, god, I'll just shut up now."

Danny rubbed his wrist with his other hand as he walked towards the stuttering Tom.  
Even though he knows that there is more to it, he let it go and accepted what Tom just told him as the reason for his weird behavior. Well, a part of it at least.  
He will get real answers later, when Tom will be Calmer, no doubt.

"S'ok. But only one thing..."

"What?"

"When did you master such a strong grip with your hand?"

They both laughed.  
Tom closed the small gap between them and Hugged Danny tightly. After a second Danny hugged him back.

"Thank you for worrying about me Dan. I really appreciate it".

"Any time, mate".

Tom smirked to himself and then pulled away from Danny, but still let his hands rest on Danny's shoulders. Not really noticing that Danny's hands are also resting on his waist.

"I wish I could tell you what's' wrong with me, but I... I don't really know what's going through my head right now myself".

"That's fine mate. I completely understand".

They smile at each other for a moment or two, until Tom caught sight of the red numbers on the watch that was next to the bed and started to panic.

"Oh no! We're late for that rehearsal!"

"It's okay! We'll make it on time, Tom. Don't panic!"

"Don't panic? How can you tell me not to panic?"

"Tom..."

"What?"

"Just shut up already"

"... Fine..."

they both grabbed their stuff and flew out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

"Harry please…"

"Please what, Doug?"

"Please… give it to me…"

"Give what?" the drummer's grin got wider with every second that past.

"Oh, come on! Please Harry~ I'm melting here~!"

"OH FOR HEVEN'S SAKE! JUST GIVE HIM THE DAMN ICE-CREAM ALREADY AND SHUT UP!"

"Ok! Ok! Gees Tom, let me have some fun…" Harry yelled back as he gave Dougie the chocolate-banana ice-cream the bassist asked for when they've sent Harry to buy them ice-cream because of the unusually hot day it was.

Tom stamped his feet at the ground as he walked towards the couch and sat down next to Danny, muttering an almost silent "you have enough time to tease Dougie at night…".

Over the past month Tom and Danny got even closer if that was even possible. They would say the same things at the same time and if you wanted to know almost anything on one of them, you could simple ask the other one and they would know. Mentally, they were just like twins. So seeing the two together was as natural as the moon moving around the earth in circles.

Dougie and Harry were already back to playing ping-pong like they did earlier, completely oblivious to the glares Tom was sending them, out of hearing range and missing Tom's venomous comment. Unfortunately for Tom, Danny didn't.

"W-what do you mean by that?" _there is no way Tom knows about__that__… right?_

"Huh?"

"What do you mean 'you have enough time to tease Dougie at night'?"

Tom looked at Danny and tried to study his features. Danny was practically an open book so it wasn't so hard to understand what he was thinking just by looking at him, especially for Tom, but all the mixed emotions in his eyes made it a little more complicated. Yet there was one emotion that shined over the others. Fear. Not like panic-fear… but more like that feeling you get when your friend is about do to something he might regret later and you are scared for him that he is making a mistake.

Tom decided not to lie to Danny but to not tell him the entire truth. Well, at least not to start with the entire truth.

"Believe me, you don't want to know"

"Believe me, I do."

They sat in silence for a moment, not taking their eyes off each other. Fear, curiosity and determination were now the emotions Danny showed. Tom knew there was no way he could get himself out of this now. Once Danny decides something, he decides something.

Tom cursed himself mentally and turned his gaze towards Dougie and Harry once again. "They're… together"

"Yeah, I know. And playing ping-pong"

"No, I mean together together." Tom answered angrily, the hate clear in his voice. Now Danny did panic. Tom knew. He himself knew about it from the start, because Dougie came to him one day and told him about his crush on Harry, and when Danny had asked him why on earth he had told him of all people the bassist simply smirked and stated "Because I know about your crush."

Since then he and Dougie would talk to each other about these kinds of things. Then, when Dougie finally caught Harry in his net the drummer would join these conversations as well.  
Dougie and Harry decided not to tell Tom about their relationship because 'he is so straight he might kill us out of homophobia'. Well… that was the joke-of-a-reason ant any case.

_so…_ "How do you know?"

Tom didn't take his eyes off the couple and looked about to lose his lunch as he answered.

"I… I saw them"

Danny looked at him with pure horror.

"Wha-"

"You know what? I don't want to talk about this, Dan! I just… don't!"

With that Tom left. Harry and Dougie heard that and came to see what was wrong. What they hadn't hears, was the pain in Tom's voice that still rung in Danny's ears.

"Hey Danny, what was that all about?"

"Believe me, you don't want to know" 

###

The next few days Danny watched Tom as if the older guitarist could explode at any second, or pull a gun out of thin air and fire around like some maniac.  
Eventually Danny told Harry and Dougie that Tom knew their little secret. Of course the two panicked but when they saw that Tom wasn't going to murder them …yet… they've decided to just act as if they hadn't noticed that he knew and ignore his death-glares.

Tom has been very distant from the couple and still, for some unknown reason (up to what Danny knew), mad at them.

Danny, on his half, allowed himself to be selfish and enjoy the fact that since Tom wouldn't come within a meter's reach from Dougie or Harry, Danny had Tom all to himself. That fact made it a bit harder for the band with their tour, but somehow they managed.

It was nice. Spending time with the one you loved. Even if you'd never know whether they felt the same way about you or not.

But the part that Danny liked the most was Tom's sudden need for physical contact. Cuddling, just sitting really close or sometimes letting Danny hold his hands in his and "warm them because they are so cold right now".

That was how they were sitting right now. Tom resting his head and right side on Danny's chest, snuggling into the curve of Danny's neck, and with his hands between Danny's, warming from the Bolton man's body-heat.  
Just sitting there on the couch, doing nothing.

At first Tom didn't understand what he was doing when he got closer to Danny, but in the end Danny had become Tom's safe place. He was the one Tom went to then he had a need for comfort, not that Danny knew he was comforting Tom in any kind of way, but soon Tom became practically addicted to the younger man's presence, longing for his touch that lingered on his skin although the fingers that touched it were long gone, missing the weird yet pleasant scent the man had as soon as he would leave Tom's side. Sometimes Tom would even call Danny in the middle of the night to hear his voice all hoarse from sleep, not knowing nor caring that he was babbling nonsense while Tom simply listened and ask the other guitarist to keep talking. It didn't matter what he would talk about, and Tom couldn't care less as long as long as he could hear that Bolton accent that filled his head for hours recently.

"Danny?" Tom asked suddenly.

"Hmmm? What?"

"…What do you think of me?"

The question surprised Danny and made him furrow his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"Just… what do you think of me?" Actually, Tom had no idea what he meant by that himself. He didn't even know why he asked that, just that it came out that way. And to be honest, now that he thought about it, he wanted to know the answer to that question.

"Umm… well…" Danny took one of his hands away to scratch is head while he thought, making Tom shiver a bit as the cold air touched his skin. After thinking a little more Danny answered with a calm and confident voice "You're unique. And I like you the way you are. Funny, childish, emotional and… extraordinary"

That answer surprised Tom. It had a deep meaning to it and showed that it had a lot of thought put into it before it was said, something that was unusual for Danny to say yet it made Tom feel warm inside.

Suddenly Tom realized something that he should have realized long ago. He mentally slapped himself at that. And again for what he did afterwards without much thinking before he acted.

Tom kissed Danny.


	4. Chapter 4

#BAM!#

"Danny?"

Dougie called in surprise, pushing Harry off himself making the drummer grunt in frustration.

Still breathing as if he ran a mile and not just 15 feet, Danny leaned on the door slowly starting to slide down until he sat on the floor. He brought his legs to his chest and hugged them tight, his eyes staring at the air in front of him.

"Danny?" Dougie repeated. "Are you OK?"

The guitarist lifted his head to look at the couple. They were both looking at him worriedly. Even Harry decided to delay his complains about how Danny interrupted their make-out session.

"Tom…"

"What about Tom?" Dougie asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"He… he kissed me!"

Danny started looking worse. Eyes widening at the realization of what had just happened.

"Tom kissed you. Seriously?" Harry looked at him weirdly and the doubt was clear in his features.

"Harry!"

"What? It just sounds weird, Doug… Why would Tom kiss him?

"Maybe… Umm… Tom just found we're together, right?"

"What's that have to do with this?"

"Tom was furious about it, so maybe he wanted to check if Danny's gay/bi too or… something like that."

Harry opened his mouth to sound his disagreeing opinion in the matter but Danny was faster than him.

"I thought so too… and it hurts. To know he kissed me just because of that."

Harry furrowed his eyebrows, then said, "No… I don't think he would do something like that for such a dumb reason. There has to be—"

At that moment someone knocked at the door. Danny squeaked a 'Hide me!' and crawled towards the back of the room and behind Dougie's & Harry's bed. Harry got up and asked the person behind the door who he was.

"It's me…" Tom answered from behind the door, then much to the others relief added quickly "You don't have to open the door… just, is Danny there?"

Harry turned to Dougie and Danny, who both shook their heads and mouthed a "no".

"No. he isn't here. Why? Something happened?"

"No. well yes… sort of… never mind. If you see him tell him that I'm sorry and that he should come back to our room because I need to explain myself…"

"Explain yourself? Tom, what happened?" the drummer tried to sound as convincing as he could.

"It's nothing much and I really don't want to talk about it… especially not with you, Harry… sorry. Just tell him what I told you. Bye."

They heard Tom Taking to steps away and that was enough time for Danny to gather his courage, throw a whispered "Screw my doubts!", push Harry out of the way and open the door.

_Tom heard the door opening and in a second Danny was in front of him, pushing him up against the wall. Catching Tom's mouth open from shock and using that opening to slide his tongue inside._

_Dougie ran past Harry into the hallway and they both stood and stared blankly at the two guitarist's/singers of their band kiss each other with such passion._

_All the original thoughts about Tom being homophobic and testing Danny were now long gone._

_"I never thought seeing your two best friends kissing would be so hot!"_

_Hearing Dougie's comment the two stopped and blushed deeply. Danny moved away from Tom, releasing the elder's wrists which he caught earlier and pinned on the wall above Tom's head._

_"Umm… I… we should talk about this…" Tom said still panting a little._

_Danny nodded and followed Tom as he started walking towards their shared hotel room, both ignoring their two other band-mates standing there –Harry with his hands crossed and leaning on the doorframe and Dougie with his hands on his hips— grinning at their backs as they walked away._

Danny mentally shook his head and cleared it from his fantasies. As much as he would have wanted for his crazy thought to come true, this wasn't the situation. Instead, Tom was standing in front of him blinking repeatedly as Danny stared back at him.

"Umm… I think we need to talk." Tom mumbled.

Danny simply nodded and followed Tom back to their room


	5. Chapter 5

Danny and Tom walked to their shared room in silence. Tom sat down on the edge of Danny's bed, his elbows on his knees, hands held together and his head down. Eyes staring at his palms as they were pressed together.

"About the… you know… kiss. I think that-"

"Why?"

"Huh?" Tom looked up at Danny who was standing in front of him, not knowing what to do with himself. Shuffling his feet and looking down as he blushed, Danny stuttered his response.

"W-why d-did you do it?"

Tom blushed then as well. _isn't it obvious why people kiss?_ he thought to himself.

"Umm… well…"

"I… I won't get mad at you. I just want to know why." _before I do something I might regret._

"I-it's because… umm…" Tom had turned so red; if his hair was green he would look like a tomato. "Sorry… I can't. But I'm sorry I've done it. I won't let my feeling's get the better of me next time. I know I'm at no position to ask this of you but, could you please just forget this happened? Not to forgive, just forget. Could you?

"… No."

"… I didn't think so." Tom sighed "I'll ask Harry to switch with me-"

"I can't because it won't solve anything." Danny talked as he walked and sat next to Tom. "We'll still think about it. We just won't talk about it but it wouldn't mean the problem isn't there."

Tom looked as Danny, once again witnessing these rare moments when Danny sais something deep and beautiful. It reminded him of the reason he liked Danny so much. Because Danny is sometimes so innocent like a small child. It seems as though all this time they had been together they had all changed so much, yet none at all at the same time. Danny had always been like a kid that loved everything about life. For him everything that life brought upon him was a blessing. And he knew how to share these blessings with others.

"You're right. It won't solve anything. So… what are we going to do?" Tom asked in defeat.

"You won't tell me the reason?"

"I don't think I can…" Tom said looking down as his hands again. Suddenly one of Danny's hands came into his view. He followed it with his eyes as it reached out and took one of his hands, squeezing it slightly, and sat it on the bed between them, covering it and rubbing the thumb over the back of Tom's hands.

"And… what if I do this?"

Tom lifted his head and saw Danny's face getting closer to his. He felt his heartbeat becoming faster by the second.

Their lips pressed together slowly, both of their eyes fluttering close. Tom parted his lips to let Danny slide his tongue inside, the kiss passionate but still slow with a bit of insecurity. Just like the perfect first kiss. Special and romantic.  
Danny pushed Tom slowly onto the bed, climbing on top of him at the same time so they would not have to break the kiss, the elder lying down obediently.

When they parted they were slightly panting and blushing deeply. They gazed into each other's eye as they caught their breath. Tom was the one to break the silence. And to think that barely a month and a half ago he thought Harry was the one he wanted to tell this to. He had been so wrong, he could see it now.

"I love you."

Danny licked his lips. The sight in front of him was overwhelming. Tom lying under him, cheeks flushed, both hands up at the each side of his head, whispering the words Danny was craving for for so long.

He couldn't help himself and lowered his head to rest it on Tom's shoulders, breathing in his sent and leaning in to lick up the side on Tom's neck. Feeling the blond gasping under him.

"I… I love you too. Since the first day I saw you, I've always wanted you."

"Then… have me."

Danny lifted his head to look at Tom, surprised at the answer he got for his love confection. Tom was tomato red again and couldn't gather the courage to look at Danny as he talked.

"Take me. Because… I- I want you too. I want you so much. Right now."

Danny flushed and gulped hard, not taking his eyes off of Tom. If this was another one of his crazy fantasies, then he definitely did not want to wake up from it. Tom was asking them to…._ TO—_ (To have sex. You don't want to say it, fine. I did for you. _stupid writer! We've just had our first kiss! Give some time!_ don't wanna. Now shut up and cooperate. It's not like you don't want to do it with Tom. _that's not the point!_ I DON'T CARE WHAT THE DAMN POINT IS! SHUT UP AND DO IT!)

"Are you sure? That this is what you want?" Danny asked, hesitating.

"Yeah. I'm sure".

Tom finally looked up at Danny, then pulled him into another kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

Tom blinked a few times before he could really see. He stared a bit at the bureau next to his bed, and when he tried to move he felt am arm around his waist. Which was pretty unusual. And the solid form that was softly breathing on the back of his neck was also quite unusual…

Tom felt himself starting to panic when he suddenly recalled the events of the night before. Grinning, he turned around to look at his lover. Surprisingly, he found the ocean clue eyes looking back at him.

"Hey," Danny said softly, giving tom a brilliant smile.

"Hey," Tom repeated, still grinning. It probably made him look like an idiot, but right now he couldn't care less.

They stayed like that for some time, just looking at one another fondly. Finally, Danny leaned in and pressed their lips together. Licking Tom's bottom lip he asked for access, which Tom eagerly granted.

The kiss was slow and filled with love. The world could have been burning around them and the 2 lovers could still continue without taking notice, for in their world; all was perfect. They had all the time in the universe.

Well, at least until Tom's phone started ringing.

Tom pulled away reluctantly cursing under his breath and mumbling something about fletch and tact before disappearing into the bathroom along with his phone.

Danny smiled to himself as he stretched on the bed. This was such a Tom-thing. He pulled his own phone out from his discarded jeans that landed in a heap on the floor next to the bed before dialing his sister's number. What? if Tom's on the phone, he can call someone too.

_"Danny! Fancy hearing from you!"_

Danny chuckled softly. "It's nice to your voice too, V," He said yawning at the end.

_"Just woke up, I see."_

"yeah."

_"…so?"_

"What do you mean, 'so'?" Danny looked at the ceiling, eyebrows brought together in confusion.

_"Something's__bound__to__have__happened__in__you're__calling__me__first__thing__after__you__woke__up!"_ Her voice was excited, and Danny couldn't help but laugh. She knew him so well.

"Actually…" Danny glanced at the bathroom door, "I've finally caught him in my net."

There was some awkward silence before Vicky finally got what he was talking about. Which was a bit odd, since she was the one who used that phrase, "catch him in your net", in their conversational about potential boyfriends/girlfriends. Yes, his sister knows he's bi. He had known himself since he was about 12, and quickly told his sister and asked her for help and advice. She was the one person back then that he could count on no matter what.

_"Oh my God! Congratulations, Dan! Ha-HA! I told you you'd catch him sooner of later. Thank god he broke up with that snake-of-a-girl he used to date, Giovanna. I never liked her. Even before they started dating."_

"Yeah…" Danny said sympathetically. Although he still felt like he was part of the reason Tom broke up with her in the first place, it didn't matter now. Tom was him and Gio could kiss his ass for all he cared.

_"So…! Come on! Tell me all the details~!"_

Just as Danny was about to try and come up with some excuse, the excuse came to him. Tom finished his conversation with fletch and came back out of the bathroom.

"Sorry! Tom's back. Talk to you later. Bye!"

He heard his sister try to protest but quickly closed the phone and turned to Tom, smiling once more.

"Who was that?" Tom asked as he sat on the bed.

"My sister. She's really excited we got together." Danny said sitting up looking at Tom. His face fell when he saw Tom's expression. "What's wrong?"

"I, um…" Tom mumbled, "I haven't really thought about what I'm going to tell my family… I completely forgot about it."

"Oh… well, first I'll text V and tell her not to tell anybody yet. Especially not my mom. Cause she'll tell your mom…"

"Right…"

They sad in silence for a few moments. Somewhere in the middle of it Danny moved closer to Tom and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, leaning his chin on the part on Tom's shoulder meets his neck.

Tom looked over to the clock. It was only 9:26. They woke up early. Then, Tom decided what he wanted to do.

"Lets go to my house and tell my mom ourselves."

Danny lifted his head, surprised and somewhat shocked at the sudden change in Tom, yet said nothing.

"Fletch said we have this day off and we can do whatever we want as long as we don't get arrested. So, lets drive to my parents house and tell them we're together. It's just a 3 hour drive from here."

Danny blinked at him, still too shocked to respond.

"D-do you really want that?" he finally said, hopeful.

"Yeah. This is what I want. I want you." Tom turned to Danny, smiling, and his smile only grew when he saw the _huge_ grin on his lover's face.

Danny jumped on Tom, making him fall back on the bed with himself on top, and kissed the blonde with pure happiness and passion until they were both breathless. Tom smiled against Danny's lips and wrapped his arms around Danny's neck. Both of them opened their mouths at the same time, their tongues meeting in the middle in a playful battle for dominance.

### ### ###

Danny was smiling, okay.

Harry placed a hand on his mouth to stifle the snickers, fine.

But Dougie? he was on the _floor_, howling with laughter, occasionally screaming "I can't believe she said that!" or "Brilliant!" or "Seriously?"

This was the most embarrassing moment of his life, Tom was sure of that.

His parents took the new… well, great.

Sort of.

Tom went through the trouble of sitting both of them down on the sofa in the living room and told them not to panic, not to mention he was scared as hell himself of their reaction. But in the end? Guess what happened.

…no…

His mom signed and said "Finally!" and his dad wasn't that surprised either!

Tom was shocked, really. His mouth fell open and his eyes went wide. Even his ability to speak seemed to completely vanish. Danny simply smiled brilliantly at him, and kept on smiling until they were back at the hotel and told Dougie and Harry.

First, of course, they told the they were together now, but then they told them, or more like Danny told them, what happened at Tom's parent's house.

"Holly shit you mom's brilliant!" Dougie said as his laughter died away, whipping a few stray tears he had on his cheeks from laughing so hard. Harry walked over to him and helped him off of the floor.

"It's a bit weird though… you being… gay, and all that…" Dougie added once he was up.

"Yeah, I know…" Tom smiled too now, then changed his tone into a dramatic one, "What would our dear fans say? The entire band is gay!"

They all cracked up at that. And who wouldn't?

Well, apart from Fletch, that is.

_**The**__**End.**_

**_AN: yes, i know... i know... i shortened it to about half of it's original size, and in the end there wern't any sexytimes (for the Flones at least) but i wrote this story so long ago most of it seems silly now. plus, i wanted to give it a happy ending._**

**_I hope you enjoyed it anyway, and hopefully you guys will hear from me again soon with Emotion In The Ocean, God Of War and Drop Dead Danny. :)_**

**_Review please!_**


End file.
